In many different situations, critical data generated by a processor needs to be checked for accuracy to ensure the processor is not producing erroneous data due to a fault such as an internal error in the processor. For example, in one known system, a monitoring processor receives commands generated by a command processor and compares them to commands independently generated by the monitoring processor. In a typical embodiment, upon detection of an error by the monitoring processor, the communication bus to which the command processor is coupled to is shutdown.
In modern systems, multiple functions and processes are operated on a single processor. In current fault checking systems, if an error is detected in one function, the communication bus is shutdown. While this prevents the use of erroneous commands or data in one function or process, it also deprives other operating functions and processes from receiving data and commands.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a monitor processor authentication key for critical data to allow individual processes and functions to reject faulty data while allowing the continued operation of other processes and functions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.